


Getting Along Swimmingly

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Series: 1k followers Prompt-a-thon [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Pool Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: During prom, librarian!Belle & teacher!Gold sneak into the school's pool to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Along Swimmingly

Mr. Gold had already tested the punch twice but he made another round by the table to test it a third time. That August Booth had been near the punchbowl, looking suspicious. Then again, August Booth frequently looked suspicious. Luckily, the punch had remained unspiked. Booth was out on the dance floor with a feisty little blonde who looked like she could keep the boy occupied for a time.

Across the dance floor, he caught the eye of Miss Belle French, the school librarian. She smiled at him and he felt his stomach clench. She’d come to work at Storybrooke High only a year ago, now, but it sometimes felt like a lifetime.

He’d rarely stopped by the library in all the time he’d been teaching there, unless it was for a quick reference or to recommend a book to a rather promising student. Since Miss French had begun to sit at that desk, he’d found himself inventing excuses to pop in at least two or three times per day.

Clever as she was, Belle had quickly seen through his ruse and invited him to dinner. Dinner had led to a moonlit walk and a long, engaging talk about his past and her future. Belle had majored in library science but she was only working here until her loans were paid off. Her father had more money on the books than in his accounts due to a few bad habits, so Belle had had to pay for school herself.

Someday, she told him, she longed to travel. To see the world. Until then, books were, as they had always been, her sanctuary. Like him, Belle was a bit solitary; she preferred the quiet.

She didn’t mind at all that he was divorced or that his grown son was almost the same age as she. She didn’t mind that he had a nasty reputation around school for assigning mountains of homework, which he graded most harshly (what he considered judiciously). Giggling, she confessed that she had been drawn to him partly on account of his reputation.

She said he’d seemed so gentle and shy and yet students everywhere seemed to fear him. It was a mystery to her. Belle French liked mysteries.

It only took a few more dates before he’d worked up the courage to kiss her. She’d made indications that he’d be welcome, but a man with a past like his had trouble trusting his own judgement when it came to women. It had been Belle who took the next logical step of inviting him to her place. He’d been walking on sunshine for at least a week after that. So delirious in his joy that he’d even agreed to chaperone this awful event when Principal Mills had asked.

Still, the evening wasn’t a total waste. Belle was there looking even more stunning - if that was at all possible - in pink chiffon that clung and flowed in all the right places.

He desperately wanted to rip it off of her.

The naughty little winks and grins she’d been shooting him all night weren’t helping. But Principal Mills was still watching and she frowned upon fraternization between co-workers. Not that it didn’t happen, just that she liked to avoid the mess that such entanglements could often entail. Gold had stood behind the rule, himself, up until Belle came to work there. He never thought he’d have a reason to feel otherwise.

He looked up again, but Belle was no longer in the same place. Frowning, he scanned the room for any sight of her, until he felt a tap on his arm.

“Looking for someone?” Belle grinned, holding out a cup of punch.

He accepted and they toasted one another. “Not anymore.”

Belle sidled closer. “Mills told Mary Margaret that she had a headache and was heading home.”

He raised one eyebrow and took another sip of his punch. It tasted a lot more astringent than he remembered. He looked down at the glass then questioningly at Belle.

“Hip flask.” She shrugged, her smile unrepentant. “Don’t worry, it’s just in our glasses, not the punchbowl.”

He took another sip, a longer one this time, savoring the burn of the alcohol she’d added. “Why Miss French, I had no idea you were such a wild thing…”

She tilted her head to the side, “Didn’t you, though?”

They both laughed and Belle slid her arm into his, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “Come on, let’s get out of here for a bit…”

Gold nearly groaned at the very inviting promise in her voice. He looked around one more time, to assure there were adequate chaperones still remaining, and nodded. Mary Margaret’s husband, the deputy sheriff, had arrived. The kids were in good hands.

Giggling like wayward children, they slipped out the back of the gymnasium and into the boy’s locker room. There, Belle removed her flask and tipped another generous portion of liquid into their respective cups.

“You know, I’d never have done this back when I was in school,” she confessed, leaning on a locker door.

“No?”

She shook her head, then drank deeply and sighed. “I was such a good girl back then. Never stepped out of line. Never got detention or broke really any rules.”

“Never broke a rule? Not one?”. Gold was skeptical. Even he’d been known to cross a line or two growing up. Not in a way that anyone could catch him, of course. He’d gotten good at covering his tracks pretty early on.

Belle grabbed his tie, bringing their faces closer together. “Not a one.” She kissed him. “College, on the other hand…”

“Now this seems like a story,” he murmured, running his lips over her jaw and planting little kisses the length of her neck.

She hummed her enjoyment. “Well, there was the time the star girl’s lacrosse player and I  almost got expelled for skinny dipping in the pool after hours…”

The image of Belle’s naked body, wriggling and wet, made him swallow a groan. He was hardening rapidly and he tried to adjust himself, discreetly.

Belle noticed, of course, her hand coming to his fly and toying with the zipper. “Have you ever had sex in a pool?”

He choked on his own breath. “Sweetheart, I’m not the one who’s been skinny dipping, here.”

She pulled back just enough to meet his eyes. “Never?”

“Never,” he admitted.

“Well, how about we go for two different firsts, tonight?” She bit her lower lip, eyes glinting with excitement.

“Sorry?” he sputtered, unsure he’d even heard her correctly.

“No, you won’t be. Promise.” She took the hand not holding his cane and pulled him in the direction of the pool.

The indoor pool was warm and muggy. It was a low chlorine pool to keep the kids from swallowing chemicals, but the scent was still pungent in the air. Gold had used the pool quite often for aerobic activities but not quite the kind Belle clearly had in mind. The lights set into the walls of the pool itself bathed them both in an almost eerie seafoam green. Not the most flattering of light under which to be naked. Not that that mattered for Belle. Gold was pretty sure there wasn’t a light in the world that Belle couldn’t look stunning in.

She shed her dress and threw it onto a bench, her shoes tucked neatly underneath. He watched in near disbelief as her bra fell away and she shimmied out of her knickers. It was surreal how incredible she was.

Unabashed in her nudity, she crossed to Gold and pulled off his jacket. “Not that I don’t like a suits - believe me, I really do - but the chlorine will absolutely ruin the fabric.” And then she was kissing him again and she tasted like punch and vodka and everything wonderful in all the world. And at least he’d been naked in front of her before. She hadn’t laughed and even seemed to like what she saw, for some indiscernible reason. Before he could really even think about what a terrible idea this probably was for both of their careers, she had him down to his boxers.

Belle dropped to her knees, sliding one hand up his erection, over the cotton. She looked up, eyes suddenly serious. “Is this okay? I know I’m being silly and impulsive… I just.. I like you and I guess I get a little giddy. I might also be slightly tipsy. Point is… you can say no and I won’t be offended. We can get dressed and go back to the party. Or just back to my place.”

He thought about it for just a moment. How dangerous and precarious the situation was. How he’d never done anything like it in his life. Never just thrown caution to the wind and given into impulse. It was very hard to think with Belle kneeling, her face so close to his jutting cock, but he realized that wanted to do this. Not just because he was desperate to have her and didn’t care where - though that was certainly part of it. He liked this bizarre thrill, the knowledge of doing something so totally forbidden. With a woman who set him ablaze, who made him want things he hadn’t wanted in a very long time.

He spread both hands in a gesture of surrender. “Fuck it. Let’s do this.”

Belle gave a little yelp of glee then covered her mouth, glancing at the door. No one seemed to be coming so she pulled his boxers to his feet. He thought she’d lead him to the pool but instead she stayed on her knees and stroked his cock with one hand, bringing it to her mouth. Her pink tongue darted out to swirl over the head, once she pulled back the foreskin. Gold swore lightly as she teased the length of his shaft with flicks of her tongue, cupping his balls with her free hand. Then she took him entirely into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and she worked up and down his length. Gold forced himself not to thrust, letting her do just as she pleased while his knees got weaker and weaker.

At length, she released him with a wet plopping sound and smiled as she got to her feet. “I wanted to do that all night but I don’t really like the taste of chlorine that much.” She winked and stepped toward the shallow end, glancing over one shoulder. “Coming?”

“Well, I was close,” Gold joked, laying down his cane and grabbing the handrail for support as he eased himself into the water. It was cool enough that his arousal flagged slightly, but that was well enough. He had no intention of getting off before she did. Once they were both submerged to the middle, Belle wrapped her arms around his neck.

“We’ll get you there again,” she said against his lips.

“Of that I have no doubt,” he replied, allowing her to lead him further into the pool. They kissed and teased one another in the water, occasionally breaking apart to swim in little circles. He showed Belle how to spout water by squeezing her fist near the surface and she laughed, smiling at him as though it was the best thing she’d ever seen.

For the first time since he’d injured his leg, Gold completely forgot to feel self conscious. With the added buoyancy, he could easily scoop her up in both arms. Which he proceeded to do, carrying her over to the edge of the pool.

“Sit,” he instructed.

She gave him an odd look but climbed out, sitting up on the lip of the pool.  They were just where the water came to about his upper back when he stood flat footed. He adjusted her legs with one over each shoulder, explaining, “I don’t mind the taste of chlorine.”

“Oh… oh!” Belle gasped as he traced her slit with the tip of his tongue. She was musky and damp with her own juices, even moreso than the pool-water. He found that sensitive little bud and nudged it with his nose as his tongue sought out her entrance. Alternating broad strokes with flicking little teases, he found those spots he was still just learning about. Belle grasped at his wet hair, tugging and scratching at his scalp as he applied his lips, teeth, and tongue to making her legs shake on either side of him. He knew he’d found the key when her thighs clamped over his ears, hips juddering against him.

“Holy… um, wow. Yeah.” Belle looked dazed as he pulled away to admire his handiwork. She slid back into the water and kissed him thoroughly. “You’re incredible. Do you know that?”

Gold was struck speechless, but luckily he only had to answer her with another kiss. Under the water, she wrapped her legs around his hips. He felt her hand close around his cock, now achingly hard once more and felt his head pressing against her wetness. He pressed forward, allowing her to guide him in inch by inch until he was fully sheathed. She was scalding hot, her inner muscles still twitching from her previous orgasm. And he was not going to last long. She overlapped her ankles behind his low back, her arms draped over his shoulders, her back against the side of the pool. He thrust shallowly against her and she rolled her hips. It felt strange, the cool water along his shaft giving way to the almost overwhelming warmth of being inside Belle. It made him want to spout ridiculous things about love and forever. Instead, he kissed her and kissed her until they were both breathless.

She came again, squeezing him so tightly he had no choice but to follow.

Belle touched her forehead to his, both of them panting with the exertion. “I really, really like you,” she whispered.

“I… really, really like you too,” he whispered back, idly wondering how long it might take for her loans to be paid off and if perhaps she might want a travel companion by then.

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Author does not actually recommend pool sex. Water is not a natural lubricant and chlorine is still a chemical. Take care of your bits, folks!)


End file.
